yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Reaver
'First Name ' Roland 'Last Name' Trapper 'IMVU Name' NPC (controlled by HollowJak) 'Nicknames' ( This part is is optional, some are called Madd dog, tiger, or even kitten. ) 'Age' 37 2/20 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5' 8" 'Weight' 170 'Blood type' B+ 'Behaviour/Personality' An arrogant man with a huge with ego Roland prefers to toy with his kills if the job will allow it enjoying the thrill he ets from laughing at what he considers lesser beings. if allowed he prefers to finish his targets up close either with a pistol or barring that a knife more often than not injuring them too much from afar for them to be able to fight back in any significant way when he comes to finish them off. He enjoys to make speeches to his victims before he finishes them off essentially ranting about why he is the perfect predator while they are nothing more than insignificant nats he had the displeasure of fighting. Unhonorable he will do whatever it takes to kill his mark and take any job whether it be to kill men,women,or children he cares not so long as he gets paid for the assassination.He often carries around trophies from each of his kills nothing large more often than not a piece of hair held in a small leather bound pocket journal or if he found it to be particularly enjoyable a personal item such as a watch or pendant. If he has spare time he has a tendency of wandering around looking for people to kill whom he believes would make enjoyable prey 'Clan & Rank' 'What district do you live in?' unknown 'Relationship' single 'Occupation' Assasin 'Fighting Style' ( Kung Fu, Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu, Savate Up to 5 styles only) 'Weapon of Choice' L96A1 sniper rifle Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Originally born into a rich family Roland always found himself rather bored with his state of affairs. Loooking to find some form of excitement he joined the military finding he rather enjoyed the use of sniper rifles during his basic training they fast became his favored weapon his natural talent for their use impressing the higher ups he was immediately sent into combat against terrorist groups though he was pulled away from active duty and sourt marshalled after his crude behaviour and habit of firing upon his own team mates as often as he did the enemy caught the attention of his lieutenant after a psych evaluation he was charged and sent off to prison with a life sentence- Three months into his prison sentence he managed to obtain a fire arm and using it broke out and attempted to return to a basically normal life though this lasted less than three days as the hunger for power grew within him. Joining into the world of organized crime with the help of an old military buddy who ran drugs for the mob he began to make a name for himself performing daring albeit expensive assassinations and his drive to hunt anyone down regardless of gender or age he continued in this way till he reached the age of 36 having been discharged from the military on the day he turned twenty all the while honing his skills to an unnatural level. He was then recruited into the Grimoire as an assassin taking the job not only because it paid well but because he believed it would give him the chance to hunt down what he called bigger game 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control Abilities/Perks Peak Human Accuracy:Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human effiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/mutiple targets.(his peak human accuracy is much more refined and trained and is more at a meta human level) Hypercognition:The user can instinctively or with little effort perform complex mental operations beyond the capability of a normal human mind. This does not necessarily translate into Enhanced Intelligence as these mental feats are usually automatic and focused to a single trick, having little to do with deliberate cognitive thought. (he uses this to calculate the trajectory and speed of a fired bullet which he uses to shoot enemy bullets from the air when combined with his peahuman reflexes. Peak Human Reflexes:The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease.(when coupled with hypercognition he is able to shoot bullets out of the air) Supernaturl Senses:User senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than their race. They can see kilometers away, see the faintest distinctions/track things too fast for the natural eye, hear through dense walls perfectly, listen to a sweat drop from someones face in another room, smell better than a bloodhound, taste the smallest details; to the extent of molecules distinguishment, and feel the slightest vibration in the air and ground.(allows him to fire from miles away without a scope) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC Category:The Grimoire